Discusión:Bagramon
Untitled Escribe el primer párrafo de tu artículo aquí. Título de la sección .Por que darkness Bagramon es un digimon de nivel Mega 3 si el y Darkknightmon son cada uno de nivel mega osea hacer la digi xros por sus poderes seria mega 2 aunque la Xros Wars no es lo mismo que la digivolucion DNA ya que esta une cuerpo y corazones de los digimon dando por resultado a otro sumamente mas poderoso alas partes fusionadas y la Xros Wars es solo un aumento regular de podereses por lo tanto deberia ser un Mega nivel 2 no un Mega 3 Título de la sección .Por que darkness Bagramon es un digimon de nivel Mega 3 si el y Darkknightmon son cada uno de nivel mega osea hacer la digi xros por sus poderes seria mega 2 aunque la Xros Wars no es lo mismo que la digivolucion DNA ya que esta une cuerpo y corazones de los digimon dando por resultado a otro sumamente mas poderoso alas partes fusionadas y la Xros Wars es solo un aumento regular de podereses por lo tanto deberia ser un Mega nivel 2 no un Mega 3 Aún no confirmado No estamos bastantes seguros, algunos fans admiten que es de nivel Mega 3 porque segun ellos es el más poderoso de los reyes demonios, nosotros tampocos estamos seguros si esta en el nivel Mega 3, lo más probable es que bagraknightmon fue de nivel mega 2 pero con Bagramon tomando el lugar cambia al 3, aún asi no estamos bastante seguros. Burstdramon 05:57 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Un XROS no es una ADN digievolución, no aumenta el nivel pero sí el poder, además se está discutiendo si el Nivel Mega 2 y Mega 3 realmente existe. (Spikemon 17:36 20 feb 2012 (UTC)) Mira asi bagramon haya tomado el control de la digixros no va ser mega 3 ya que bagramon es mega y darkknightmon tambien aunque bagramon sea poderoso darkknightmon no lo es ni iso algo impresionante para decir que es un digimon poderoso y el nivel mega 3 si existe ademas no creo que darknessBagramon tenga el poder de un mega 3 haya lo que haya hecho no mostro ese nivel de un super mega el solo es un mega 2 fuerte y nada mas por favor corrigan eso por que han bloqueado poder editar a bagramon y tambien poner la informacion de que el y tactimon peliando con todas sus fuersas pudieron recien superar a Omegamon, dado tambien que hay se ve que Omegamon es mas fuerte que Bagramon quisas esta version del manga de Omegamon sea la mas poderosa de todas de Omegamon superando en poder a cualquier digimon heroe tanto de manga y anime asta el momento. :El nivel "Mega 3" no existe. No es oficial, y si buscas en la DMA, el mismo administrador de la pagina admite que él se lo inventó para clasificar a los Digimon en su web: ver aquí. Igualmente, dado que Bagramon tiene partes del Árbol Yggdrasill en su cuerpo, es mucho más poderoso que muchos Digimon de alto nivel. --Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 10:06 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Dudas entre Omega Inforce y el manga de Xros Wars Según la info nueva que añadió Zeromaru X sobre Bagramon e Yggdrasill, Omegamon se enfrentó a Bagramon y Tactimon, pero Bagramon fue capaz de "anular" su habilidad Omega Inforce. Y he aquí mi duda: si se supone que la Omega Inforce es una habilidad única de Omegamon (Anticuerpo X), ¿como es posible que Omegamon normal la posea? (teniendo en cuenta que el Anticuerpo X y las digievoluciones X son exclusivas de la película Digital Monster X-Evolution y que no tiene ninguna relación y/o conexión con el mundo de Xros Wars). 15:22 9 oct 2012 (UTC) :Yo también comparto esa duda contigo, pero eso es lo que Bagramon dice en el manga. Aquí te dejo el script de la traducción del manga que Xros Raws hizo hace un tiempo: *Bagramon: (This Code is...!!) *Bagramon: (The Royal Knight, Omegamon...!?) *Bagramon: (The one that I took on together with Tactimon...) *Bagramon: Not only that, by using the Yggdrasill system to crack the secret Omega Inforce, he was finally able to obtain a part of the strongest warrior's data... *Bagramon: (It was inherited by that boy...!!?) :Si ves, incluso se insinua que Tactimon obtuvo parte de la data de Omegamon en esa batalla. Respecto al "¿fue heredada por ese chico?" Se refiere a Shoutmon. Tengo una teoria al respecto, pero no es más que eso: mi teoria personal. Posiblemente, así como Ulforce V-dramon tiene acceso limitado a la Ulforce, mientras que Ulforce V-dramon X y el Future Mode tienen acceso al 100% del potencial de esta habilidad, lo mismo pase con Omegamon. Es posible que el Omegamon normal pueda usar una versión menor de la Omega Inforce, y ya el Omegamon (Anticuerpo X) pueda acceder al 100% de su poder. El perfil oficial de Omega Shoutmon indica que Omegamon (y se refieren al normal), es capaz de transferir parte de su Omega Inforce para despertar la evolución en un Shoutmon que Omegamon vea digno, así que esto apoya mi teoria. Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 05:35 10 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Es posible que la Omega Inforce como tal no se limite a que Omegamon (Anticuerpo X) pueda predecir los ataques de los rivales. Tal vez se trate de algo más complejo... la "esencia" de su ser quizá (?). En cualquier caso esta claro que habrá que seguir investigando o esperar a que revelen más información. 20:18 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Dudas sobre la Omega Inforce Bueno ZeroMaru sobre eso tambien yo lei el manga pero esta en algo contradictorio esa parte que habla bagramon ya que en los testos del manga Bagramon unio fuersas con Tactimon para vencer a Omegamon que era superior que cualquiera de los 2 ademas busque y en ninguna fuente sale que Omegamon el normal posea una pequeña parte de esa fuersa solo la adquiere totalmente y unicamente con el anticuerpo X y ademas yo tenia las imagenes del manga Xros Wars y no sale esa info pero creo que seria mejor editar esa parte asta conseguir mas info para estar mas seguro de esa informacion espero que estean de acuerdo ZeroMaru X y Yeimus y tratar de seguir averiguando del asunto...........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:14 11 oct 2012 (UTC) : Entonces vale poner info falsa o tergiversada, solo porque no te gustó algo que salió en el manga? Valiente excusa de wiki es esta... Esa es una de las razones por la cual la gente no viene a esta wiki o la ve con malos ojos. Porque se la pasan poniendo info falsa o niegan la info oficial solo porque no les gusta lo que BANDAI hace con sus Digimon favoritos. Si necesitas una prueba, aquí está el scan: thumb : Si vez, estan claramente escritos los kanjis "オメガインフォース" que significan en español, Omega Inforce. Así que lo siento, pero eso sale en el manga y es oficial, te guste o no. Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 05:30 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Vos en primera instancia creaste la wiki, más facil haberla no creado no? En vez de quejarte de la tipica excusa de wiki o que no te gusta, simplemente o no te metas o no critiques, simple y limpio. Si tanto te molesto ese tema les hubiese mostrado la imágen de un principio y listo. Si la info que esta es falsa y tergiversada, entonces o dignate a ayudar a que no sea así, o ve hundir el barco que creaste (poetíco). Omegamon es un buen digimon, y no se bien de que se trato esa discusion, pero es es info real, y a quien no le guste su problema. Allí claramente dice Omega Inforce, y clara y obviamente es real. Joacoz (discusión) 05:39 11 oct 2012 (UTC) A ese es el punto que voy. Y por eso ando ayudando (aunque no lo creas, me conecto desde mi trabajo, en modo stealth, para que el jefe no me vea, xD). Y pues, creeme que en un principio si me dieron ganas de dejar hunidr el barco, pero supongo que ahora que estoy viejo (cumplí 28 TT_TT) me siento raro y me dieron ganas de ayudar. Solo me molesta que salgan con esas cosas de que si algo no les gusta, cambian la información... En fin, Joacoz, veo que te ha rendido con la musica. Animo. --Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 08:34 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno si dije eso es por que esa informacion es algo ilogico ya que Omegamon nunca mostro la Omega Inforce en ninguna de sus anteriores presentaciones en ningun card de ninguna fuente de paginas oficiales de digimon si omegamon tubiera esa habilidad la hubiera demostrado antes ese poder es algo complicado de entender ademas en foros confiables sale que al principio de la batalla Omegamon era superior a cualquiera de sus 2 oponentes pero fue superado por los 2 uniendo sus fuerzas caso de Bagramon y Tactimon (Liberando el sello de su espada) y yo no defiendo a Omegamon por ser mi favorito ya que no creo ni hay mucha informacion de que el Omegamon en estado normal posea una parte de la Omega Inforce ya que el usa sus poderes al 100% en su estado X y en ese estado es uno de lo digimons mas poderosos de todos pero creo que esa informacion se deberia buscar mas aunque creo en lo que dices ZeroMaru X ya que se que eres un buen fan de digimon y lo as demostrado en tus resumen de este manga de xros wars y el gran trabajo que hicistes con el manga V-Tamer 01 con esos efectos de sonido hicistes un trabajo exelente pero bueno vere mas info sobre este asunto espero que no se molesten si..............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:18 12 oct 2012 (UTC) : Un foro podrá ser todo lo confiable que sea... pero el manga es la fuente original. Es más confiable que cualquier foro que haya. Sí, todos sabemos que Nakashima dejo muchos cabos sueltos, pero al fin y al cabo es unmaterial oficial y debe tormarse como tal. Es posible que el Omegamon de ese mundo fuera mucho más fuerte que los demás, no sé. Pero ilogico o no, sigue siendo una fuente oficial, que debe respetarse. Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 14:36 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Tienes razon en eso y compartimos el mismo punto pero se te pasa algunos cabos en esa informacion ya que das a entender que Tactimon vencio a Omegamon sin liberar el sello de su espada que solo lo libera en su pelea con ulforceveedramon pero bueno editare esas parte para hacerlo mejor entendible amigo y que yo no defiendo ese punto solo por que Omegamon sea mi favorito yo no tengo problemas de que el aya sido derrotado por Bagramon un digimon que posee la fuersa o una parte de el dios del digimundo y de Tactimon un digimon que en el manga tiene el mismo nivel o similar a el de Susanoomon ya que su espada es una version oscura de su cañon siendo posiiblemente mas fuerte que la version normal pero bueno solo lo digo para que no haiga ningun inconveniente y tambien algo que tengo en duda es que tu dices que el ZeedMillenniummon que aparece en el manga es una copia y sumamente mucho mas debil que el original algo que creo que en esa info te equivocas ya que nadie creeria que fuera a si ya que ese zeed que aparecio fue sin la cadena que contiene todo su poder ademas de que ese zeed esta formado por muchos digimons poderosos quisiera ver con que base pones ese punto amigo y espero estar en contacto contigo para compartir ideas de este anime........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:15 13 oct 2012 (UTC) : Base en el manga, no tengo más pruebas más que la base oficial del manga. De lo que Nakashima puso ahí, en el guión del manga. Es una base oficial, por ende. Te puedo poner imagenes y eso, pero mañana, que justo ahora ando en el turno y no tengo el manga en este pc. Igual, si quieres paso esta discusión a mi pagina de usuario, dado que esta conversación ya no va con el tema de Bagramon --Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 03:51 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Derecho Quien dice que algunos digimons no deben tener nivel cuando en realidad si lo tienen y deben tenerlo? : BANDAI, la empresa que creo a los Digimon, y por lo tanto, pueden hacer lo que deseen con su producto. Yo solo me limito a poner la información que ellos ponen el Digimon Reference Book. Y por cierto, debes firmar las entradas en una pagina de discusión. Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 16:15 15 oct 2012 (UTC)